fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chara (Glitchtale)
Summary Chara is the main antagonist of Season 1 and a supporting protagonist of Season 2 of Glitchtale. They are the fallen child who fell down many years ago, eventually Frisk came along and did the Pacifist route multiple times, until deciding to do the Genocide route. Due to this, Chara was able to manifest and stick around through the timelines via the HATE they absorbed, however they were eventually defeated and redeemed by Asriel, Gaster, Frisk, and Sans. In Season 2, Chara acts as a supporting protagonist, Frisk came to ask them for help after Asriel got corrupted by Betty, so Chara could attempt to bring Asriel back to normal. They agreed and replaced Frisk in the timeline, now acting as the protagonist. Personality HATE Chara is full of HATE. Due to the fact that they fed off of HATE for the entire genocide run, they're depicted as ruthless, manipulative, and sociopathic. This was eventually changed when Asriel reminded Chara of when they were alive. Chara is shown to only have become evil due to the HATE they absorbed, in reality they are nice, kind, and occasionally likes to make a joke. Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B | 7-B, Low 2-C on death Name: Chara Origin: Glitchtale Gender: Unknown Age: Physically 14, hundreds of years mentally Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with a knife, Flight, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Elasticity, Possession, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Absorption of DETERMINATION, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Even after Sans' special attack shattered their soul in half and destroyed their body, they still regenerated), Acausality (Type 1; Can remember different resets from SAVE and LOAD), Existence Erasure (Can create a button that can erase a timeline, however they are unable to press it on their own and have to get outside help to press it), Likely Resurrection, and Mind Control (Betty has displayed that these powers are gained from the HATE she absorbed. Due to Chara being consumed by HATE within the beginning of Glitchtale, they should be capable of this feat when in possession of the substance). | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Creation, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection Attack Potency: City level (Shouldn't be weaker than his revived self, able to contend and fight with Asriel who had all the seven SOULs) | City level (Was able to knock around Betty, who stated that she had enough power to wipe out the city). Universe level+ on death (A replacement for Frisk, WoG stated that if Frisk died then the entire timeline would be wiped out) Speed: Subsonic+ (Comparable, if not superior to Gaster, Sans, and Flowey) | Subsonic+ (Can keep up with characters like Betty and Asriel) Lifting Strength: At least Class M | At least Class M (Should be far superior in this regard to Undyne, deflected several attacks from Betty) Striking Strength: City Class | City Class Durability: City level (Able to survive blows from Asriel) | City level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters with projectiles, Universal+ with Existence Erasure | Dozens of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Knife, DETERMINATION Intelligence: Not only skilled in-combat, but is also rather good at manipulation. They're able to come up with reasons that Asriel shouldn't trust Frisk and able to figure out how to extract DETERMINATION from Frisk. Weaknesses: Losing all of their DETERMINATION will kill them | None notable Key: HATE | Revived Other Notable Victories: Abban Alsandair (Jack of All Trades) Abban's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, Revived Chara used) Notable Losses: Betty (Glitchtale) Betty's Profile (Both were 7-B) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Glitchtale Category:Undertale Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Possession Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages